Love Hate relationship
by Backlash Button
Summary: You LOVE me, i HATE you
1. Moving

**Im taking a different appraoch **

**i hope you like this story**

**im doing something new**

**...OOO...**

MEN. The very species i HATE. Thats right, you heard me, i hate men, i dont know why, i just do, but the only males i dont hate, is my father, uncles and some friends. Every other guy, i hate. I tried to figure it out, but i cant seem to see why, maybe because men hit ono my mom, she takes good care of herself that we get called sisters. I love my mom to death, and my father, he passed away when i was 7, he was a nice guy, taught me how to cook, read, paint, but most of all, express myself. I hate the douche bag my mom is married to, that bastard cant even go two, no three steps with out tripping on something, i laugh the whole time when he does,my mom doesnt like it, and wants me to call him dad, but i told her straight up, "That clumsy bastard isnt going to be my father." then went to my room, i got my phone taken for 2 weeks. Totally boring, but then i had yahoo messenger, take that mom. So, here is where i get totally pissed off, oh, and he's japanese, his name is Shinsaku, its funny how it means move forward, when he might die if he does. So yeah, this is how i began my life in japan, with a scholarship, and a bunch of fan girls who hate me, oh yeah, bring it on otaku's...

...OOO...

"Didina! Dear, come down for a minute." i heard my mother say, i sighed and put down my pen and notebook down and went down stairs, "Yes mother?" i asked, i ignored Shinsaku, even though he tries to be a father to me, "We're moving to japan!" my mother said, "Your joking right." i said, "Nope, Shinsuke got a job as a doctor in japan, and we're moving this week." my mother said, "This didina is not happy." i motioned to my face, as i said it, "It will be a fresh start, for us. And we can move into a better house." my mother said, "Dad built this house for us, and your willing to sell it?" i asked, my mother had a blank face for a moment, "We need to move on didi, for the best, your father was a good man, he did everything for us." she said, "Dad is the reason we have all our stuff mom, and you promised your wouldnt forget about him." i said, "Didina, im sorry, i really am, your father is still going to be my first husband, he gave me you." she said to me as she ran a hand thru my hair, my hair was black, like crayon black, pitch black, like inside a cave black, my hair went to my waist, curled abit at the edges, and was kind of wavy. My eyes were a dark green, my skin was pale, but not to pale, it was a light caramel color, it showed my mexicn heritage, my green eyes are from my mother, she was an irish woman, but her hair was brown, not red like some irish people. "I disike you so much right now mom." i said, "I love you too dear." my mom said, i sighed, the next few days we packed, and Shinsaku, had afew 'accidents' like getting locked in a closet, losing his car keys, my pet ferret jester tore up his shirts nd took a crap on his stuff, i made sure jester was punished, well, when my mom was watching, jester loved me, and i loved him, he sometimes went with me to school, he was good, he liked hanging out of my bag, and looking around, my friends liked him to. My friends, Zack, he is gay, loved him to death, he was perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles, a nice personality, playful, kind, you name it, he was an god at the school and he had a good sized wang, and i know that, because, um, im not saying im a whore, cause im not, he wanted to know what it was like to be with a girl, so we dated, and we didnt have sex, but, i gave him a blow job, and know what, he said im the only girl that can give him one, kind of awkward, but i felt good when he said im the only girl, and he has said it in public too. Blake, love him to death to, he has brown scene hair, he is a football player with scene hair, its amazing, he is well built, topaz gold eyes, he's straight, i know, because i know all the bit-i mean girls he went out with, and he broke up with each one, because they cheat, and he is a linebacker for the football team. Chazz, my computer nerd friend, he is so cute, he had glasses too big for his face, soft light brown hair,freckles, which we gave him the nickname spots, he is lean, yet muscular, he likes chess and classical guitar, he has silver eyes, that i just think are so cute when he whines and make the baby face, he's my baby, and i call him that in public, he dont care, he enjoys it for some reason, i think its because it keeps the girls away, then lastly, my friend Adeja, she is my african america friend she is awesome, and straight, she is captain of the ping pong team, she has deep brown eyes, mocha colored skin, and she has a temper, just like ME!

I really was mad at my mom, for tellinig me last minutes that we were moving, to Japan, of all places, thats all away across the world, i hated it, she did this to me, and we wont be able to see my dads grave every year, but Shinsaku had a smart idea, they honor the dead, and we can have a mini shrine to honor my dad, i actually liked that idea, my mom agreed to it to. So, the last week of summer before school, i partied with my friends and we got shit faced, im only 16, and i dont care if others think bad of me, im with my friends, and only them, it was the farewell party they planned for me, we were the misfits of the school, we all liked anime, japanese and korean music, basically anything foreign, we were tight, since 7th grade, we all met when we had to be a group for a project, and then, things went from there.

...OOO...

Friday. The day my life was ruined, i was moving to japan, we clung to each other, my mother had to literally drag me away, me and Adeja were close, like sisters, and she was bawlng her eyes out. I was walking, then i heard one of my favorite songs play on the intersom, 'WorldWide' from Big Time Rush, i chuckled and tears actually formed in my eyes, i just knew they had somethng to do with it, i took my time walking, and sang with the song, "Paris, London, Tokyo, theres just one thing i gotta do, hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, girl i'll be thinking about you world wide, wolrd wide, world wide" i felt a tear go down my face, i stopped and looked arounded, i saw Adeja keeping look out, yup, they snuck in, the soon was coming to an end, and i always sinig to it. "Yes i may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but dont you worry-" the song cut of, and i heard Zacks voice sing, "You will always have my heart." and then he said, "Your the only girl who'll give me a blowjob, dont forget that ok. We loves you buttercup!" and then i saw them running away but then Adeja yelled, "Love you sis!" and then ran, i laughed and continued walking. Soon i was on the plane, i sighed and looked at my phone, the home screen was of us. The plane then started moving, i kind of got scared, but then i went to sleep, and i was asleep the whole time. My mom had to literally slap me to wake me up. "What the hell mom!" i yelled, i was having a nice dream, i was with Len kagamine and we were doing 'stuff stuff' not going to go into detail. "We're here didi, come on, your father is waiting for us." she said, "He's not my father." i said, and i walked off the plane, and passed Shinsaku, we went to our new apartment, it was small, but it had a room for me and my mom and her husband. "This is nice." my mother said, "I lived here when i grew up." Shinsaku said, and opened the door, our stuff was there, so we decided to start unpacking, we got done because we didnt want to continue tomorrow, we even got the fridge, stove, microwave, water and tv hooked up, "I'll get the internet and cable tomorrow." Shinsaku said, we ordered out, the soba noodles were good, so were the tempura. "I want to make wings tomorrow" i said to my mother, "Ok, we'll go get food, pots and pan,s and other things from the store tomorrow." my mother said and we continued to eat, til it was 12 am, and we were tired. I changed into short shorts, and a tank top, and fell asleep on the matress, with my panda pillow pet, my reindeer berry that i got from my baby, and fell asleep, it was comfortable, the window was open abit, a nice summer breeze blew in, it was relaxing, then all of a sudden 'beep, beep,beep, beep", i groaned, and looked, my phone was going off, i answered it, "You better have a hell of a good reason to call me" i said, "Aw, she's mad guys." Zacks voice said, "Well it is night over there." i heard Adeja's voice, "Let her sleep, she'll call us when she wakes up." chazz said, "Yeah, we all get pissed if someone calls us ." Blake said, "Thank you, now go tired." i said, "ok, ok, sleep well buttercup." Chazz said and hung up, i fell back to sleep. I had no dreams that night. I slept good.

The sun woke me up, i yawned and sat up and stretched, then got out of bed, i got a towel and went to the shower with my little travel bag and took a shower, i walked out in a towel and went to my room. I got dressed, brushed my hair, put on some make up, my neon green converse then got my little hand bag with grumpy bear on it, i took Shinsaku's keys and left, my phone fully charged, and my charger and i took Shinsaku's money also, he's going to make more money soon, so it wont be missed, but, thats how i see it. I opened the door and left, the sun just was rising more, i stretched and yawned, might as well start talking japanese, "Sigh, i wonder where the nearest market is." i said, i was lost and i didnt even leave yet, "Your our new neighbor." i heard, i looked and i saw a girl who had light brown hair hat was in a boy hair cut, a pink dress with a white shirt underneith and shorts, she had a cute hand bag too, "Uh, yeah, i just moved here, and im kind of lost" i laughed embaressed and scratched the back of my head, "Its ok, come on, i lved here for awhile, i know where to go." she said, she had pretty doe like eyes, "Um, i'm Didina Casta." i introduced myself and bowed like i read on the internet, "Oh, im sorry, im Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." she smiled at me, i smiled back. Living here, probably wasnt going to be so bad, hey, i made a new friend, thats progress right there, next step was picking hell, aka SCHOOL.


	2. You're invited

**I hope this goes well**

**i dont like to dissappoint**

**enjoy!**

**...OOO...**

Haruhi and i went to the super market afew blocks away, me and her talked, it was nice having a friend, she told me about her mother, when she died, and how her dad was a transvestite, i laughed when she showed me a picture, then i told her about my dad, how my mom remarried, and so forth, my dad being a mafia boss type person, was going to be kept a secret til i knew i could trust her enough. We walked around, we joked alot, it was fun havinig a friend, she then asked if i got into a school yet, "Not yet, we're going to get settled in til we figure out where im going to go." i answered, "Hey Haruhi, look." i said, she turned in my direction and laughed, i was mimicking the face on a box. "Lets go look for more food Didina." she said, "Call me didi." i told her, "Oh, ok, didi." she smiled, i did also, we continued to walk around, we talked, i noticed she didnt like to talk about her school, she said "Damn rich people." and i totally understood why, " Scholarship student?" i asked, "Yup." she nodded and we payed for our food, then we walked back, the sun was up and shining. "This is nice." i said, we walked and soon came to our apartments. "How about youo come over today? Since your getting settled in, im sure my dad would like to meet you and your family." Haruhi said, "Sure, that sounds fun." i said, and i opened the door to the apartment , my mother was watching tv, Shinsaku was in the bathroom. "I made a friend." i said, my mother looked at me and smiled, "Thats great dear." she said, "Yeah, and she said we can come over today for dinner since we''re still settling in." i said, "Well, that is a nice offer, we'll go then, they are being nice." my mother said, Shinsaku came out and sat down. "Shin, dear, where do you think didi can go to school at?" my mother asked him, "I dont know, she can possibly get a scholarship." Shinsaku said, "But what can i get a scholarship in?" i asked not really caring, "Why dont you send in some of your ainting and rawings didi?" my mom suggested. "I'm not that good at painting or drawing mother." i said and heated up some rice in the microwave. "I went to an academy, that allows scholarship students to go to school there, i got one in the musical arts," Shinsaku said, i sighed, then the rest of the day my mother looked for paintings and drawings i should send in to get the scholarship. That took a good 3 hours. We put them in a package and Shinsaku did the rest. We watched tv, til we heard a knock on the door, i opened it, and it was Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, whats up." i said, she stood in the door way, "I'm almost dont making the food, why dont you come over now." she said, "Mom, lets go." i said, "Ok, ok, let me go get my key and phone." she said and then she left for afew minutes, she came back and we left, she locked the door and we followed Haruhi upstairs. We went intoo her apartment, it was like ours, with the floor abit different, i forgot the name of what the mats were called. I sat down, looked around, i then saw a small shrine in the corner of the room, i got up and went to it, "Your mom is pretty Haruhi." i said, "Thanks, she was a great cok and a awesome lawyer" Haruhi said, i smiled and thought of my dad, he was a nice person to. I smelled the food Haruhi was making, it smelled delicious. "Your a good cook Haruhi." i commented, "Thanks, after my mom died, she left me alot of her recipes." she said, i sat back down at the table with my mom, she called Shinsaku and told him where we were at.

We watched a soap opera. "Akio should go with kaya." I said, "I think ritsuko is faking being pregnant." my mom said, Haruhi chuckled as she got bowls for us, "Haruhiiii! I'm home!" i deep feminine voice said, "In the living room dad, oh and i have a new friend over with her mom." Haruhi said, i couldnt see her dad til he walked in, he had a reddish brown wig, a purple skirt, with a matching top and sweater and heels, and the only thing that contrasted was the strawberry red lipstick he had on. "Oh, hello. I'm Ranka Fujioka." he said and waved while smiling, "I'm Mallory Fusaki." my mom said, "I'm Didina Casta, i didnt change my last name because i its my dads." i said, ranka had a slight confused expression, "Uh, i remarried." my mother said, "oh, that clears things up." Ranka said and he sat down after he put his heels away. "So, when did you and my little haruhi meet?" Ranka asked, "Um, this morning, i was going to the market, but didnt know where it was, but then haruhi showed up and showed me." i said, he nodded, soon haruhi was setting bowls of soba noodles infront of us, then steamed vegetables, rice, some meat, it was amazing, then we all dug in, "Your a great cook haruhi." my mom said and ate, "Thank you ." haruhi smiled at her, we ate, laughed, it felt like it was all girls, til we heard a knock. Haruhi went and answered it, "Um, i-is m-malllory here?" it was Shinsaku, i sighed and ate, he came it, sat next to my mom and haruhi went to get him a bowl. Haruhi and me got along great. My mom and ranka noticed, and tomorrow was ranka's day off, and my mom wanted to go look around, so they made tomorrow that they get to hang out. It was around 11 when we left, it was fun, me and haruhi had alot in common, we dont like girly things, we like reading, we're both smart, we cant sing worth shit, and we both lost a parent, ok, i know thats not something to be considered a good hing, but at least we know we can relate to what it feels like.

...OOO...

I was in my room, its been a week since we moved here, its been fun, but Haruhi has school, so i dont see her til she comes home, so i hang ot with her dad, he has good taste in clothes. But we got into an argument, about shoes. "No, wedges, are a good shoe." i said, "Nope, heels are." Ranka countered, "But heels are harder to walk in!" i said as he poured tea in my cup, "Fine, you won there." Ranka said. Me and ranka got along, he even took me shopping this week. But one thing me and ranka liked doing...DRESS UP! Me and ranka dressed up, i was in a princess like outfit, i was green and black, with green studs and green jewels sewn on. We were drinking tea, laughing and laughing. I had a small crown, gloves, and heels, i know, i made a fight out of it, but then they were cute, they were black with green lace. I was happy, at least we had fun. "So what does haruhi do in school?" i asked, and drank tea, "She's in a club." ranka said, "What kind of club?" i asked, "A host club." Ranka answered as he drank his tea, like it was normal. "A...host...club? Are those even legal?" i asked, "Oh its fine, i know them." he answered and we continued to drink tea, soon the door opened and Haruhi walked in. "Nice blazer haruhi, it brinks out your eyes." i commented. "What...are you two doing?" she asked as she took off her jacket, "Just drinking tea." ranka answered, "But, your both dressed up. Didi as a princess and dad, a queen?" haruhi questioned, "Got that right!" ranka said, i laughed and we ate the mini cakes we got also. "You two amaze me even thought you only just got here a week ago didi." haruhi said, she then went to her room and soon came out in shorts and shirt, "Dad, the club is having a party tomorrow, and i need your permission to go." Harui held up an slip, "Anything for my little girl." ranka said as he signed it. "Oh and here didi, its an invitation." haruhi gave me a folded inviation, it had a gold rim and gold lettering. "Wow, fancy, and is a masquerade." i said, "Yeah, it will be fun,and in the end, there will be a surprise for a winner." Haruhi said, "Really? wha kind of surprise?" Ranka asked, he said it in an agitted voice, some must of happened for ranka to act lik this. "We're not sure, its nothing bad dad, trust me." Haruhi said as she waved her hands abit and tried to calm down her dad. "Well, i better go home, or my mom might be freaking out." i said as i got up, "Ok, i hope you can make it to the party tomorrow didi." Haruhi said, "Oh, i will be there, im not going to pass a party with finger food, rich people to pick pocket from, boys, oh its ging to be FUN! See you tomorrow ranka, i'll be here to make my dress, i really need one." i said, "Oh, i cant wait!" Ranka said with a smile and waved, "Bye bye fujioka family." i waved and they waved back then i closed the door and went to my apartment with my mom and her husband. "Hey mom." i said as i passed her and Shinsaku. "Oh, baby, i have to tell you something." she said, i was almost to my room, so i turned around and sat across from her. "What is it?" i asked, "Well, Shinsaku sent your work to different schools, and 3 came in offering a scholarship." she said, "Ok." i said in a bored tone, "Well, um, we were looking at them, and i know, you might of wanted to pick."she said, "Nah, deciding makes my brain hurt, and thinking can hurt your brain and make you sick." i said and just messed with some dust. "Well, um, i had a good eduction at the school i went to." Shinsaku said, "I care why?" i said, i didnt like him, "Didina!Enough, he is your father, and you will treat him with respect." my mother said, "He isnt my father, nor will he ever be my father." i said with a glare. "Didina, i know i am not your father, but im trying, i love your mother and you are my daughter now. And i wish to be apart of your life." Shinsaku said, i got up. "I dont like men, i thought my mom told you that." i said to him, "Didina, i know you miss your father, i do also, but we have to move on." my mom said, "You probably can, but i cant." i told her, "Its not easy dear." my mom said , "I'll try, but i love dad, i dont know if i'll ever forget him." i said and sat back down and sighed. "Its ok baby, but now to what we were going to say. Your going to Ouran academy." my mom said, i blinked then looked at the invitation, and right in gold lettering "Ouran Academy welcomes you to the first annual masquerade ball." i wondered for abit, then i smirked. "I cant wait." i said to my mom and Shinsaku, "Thats great. In afew days we'll go get you measured for your uniform." Shinsaku said, my mother yawned and then looked at the clock, "Well its already 11, tiime for bed." she told us, "Fine, im tired anyways." i said and got up then ent to my room, changed into my pj's, then went to bed.


	3. Party time

**I'm going to finish a story**

**this year, that is my**

**resolution**

**...OOO...**

I woke up around 12, i was tired for some reason, but i woke up, took a shower and looked for my make-up, then started planning my outfit for tonight, i had a plan tonight, i chardeg up my ipod, found my make up and set it on my dresser, i got one of the dresses Ranka got me, since Haruhi didnt like dressing up, he got me dress up clothes, then i added somethings to it, like ribbons, lace, and some jems. it was perfect, it was a lolita type dress, it had a corset top that had a bow on top and bottom, had a small ruffle under the corset, and a longer ruffle under and another under that, but i made that last layer abit shorter, it had no straps. I went up to Haruhi's apartment, knocked, her dad answered, "I need help." i said as i walked past him, "Oh, dear, what for?" he asked, i sat down, he sat across from me, "I dont have shoes that match my dress." i told him, yes, i know, im complaining, i like to match when i feel like it, then i showed him my dress becuase i took a picture of it on my phone, he gasped, and stood up, with fire in his eyes, and a firery backround, "No daughter of mine is going to have a dress without matching shoes!" he said, "Uh, ok then!" i said and he grabbed his purse and then put on his heels, he was dressed so we left, i told my mom i was going to be with him and she let me go. Ranka took me to the shoe store, and we were lookinig at the heels, "How about these?" i said, as i held up a heel, the sides were made of lace, and had a bow at the arch. "Those are perfect! Miss! These in a size 8 1/2!" Ranka said, "How the hell did you know my shoe size?" i asked, "Oh, when you shoe shop like me, you know just by a glance." Ranka said like it was something to be proud of. "Ok then, i trust you with presents." i said, "Lets go!" Ranka said and he payed for the shoes then we literally ran back, i got my dress and took it up the their apartment. "You are going to knock them dead!" ranka was so excited, i laughed, i know in my mind i knew him for almost 2 weeks, but we got close, he called me his daughter, and i only knew him for afew days, but probably because i went up stairs to just hang out, help him get ready for work, not much. He really missed his wife, she was amazing, well by what he and haruhi told me. As ranka was brushing my hair, i thought of my dad, he was amazing to me, he was strong, kind, positive, but thats when he wasnt working. I yawned, ranka bopped my head, "Ow, what was that for?" i asked, "You moved." he said, i sighed and he continued to brush my hair, i was bored, but soon enough, he was done, he put a mirror infront of me, "Damn, if i didnt know better i would of thought you were a woman that majored in hair." i told him, he gloated as i looked, my hair was framed around my face, but my bangs curled at the bottom in a upward curl, so my hair was layered with curls, but at the end, it was curled to the EXTREME. "Now, lets get you dressed and put your make up on, its only afew more hours, and your make-up will take awhile." Ranka said, i sighed then got up, "Your going to be the death of me Ranka." i said as i chuckled and got up then went to my dress, got it off the hanger, went into the bathroom, sooon coming ouot in the dress, "Your so cute!" Ranka said as i circled around me, "But if you really want to knock them down." Ranka said, i was confused for abit, then suddenly, he had scissors, and was cutting the bottom half, but it was only to the point where it was in the middle of my thigh, "And then hiding the cut part." Ranka said and he sewed lace on the edges after taking off the stray pieces of string. "Wait!" i told him, he looked at me, "What is it didi?" he asked, "I dont have a mask." i said, now finally realizing it, "Oh dear, well, we can still get, hurry and change out of this, and we'll go get a mask." he told me, i nodded and went back to the bathroom and changed. After i came out, we left and went to the costume shop. We had a hard time trying to decide, we had three choices: 1. a mask with black and red lace, a rhinestone in the middle, small ones aound the eyes, and afew on the mask, the top of the mask was king of like a crown, and the edges curved up. 2. it was a butterfly shape, had silver roses sewed on, and it was sparkly. 3. had curved edges, and mini lack peacock type feathers, silver ribbon lined the edges, and had 3 rhinestones on each side..

"This is a tough choice." i said as we looked at each one, Ranka nodded and we looked at the masks again, "Ok, i made up my mind." i said, "Which one did you pick?" Ranka asked, "This one." i held up the one with the red and black lace, "Ooooh, nice. Now, lets me put these two back, and you wait for me by the register." Ranka told me, i nodded then went to the register, i waited for ranka, and soon enough, he showed up, but with a tiara. "Why do you have that?" i asked, it had black gems in it, it looked like it went around my head, not on, and there what a crystal dangling in the middle, it was cute. "Might as well add more shine to your costume." Ranka said with a smile, i smiled back, he payed for the items, "Ranka, your nice, you bought me things, and i only known you for almost 2 weeks." i said, "Oh posh, if your haruhi's friend, then your a daughter of mine." he said, i laughed, and we went back to the apartment. I got into my dress, and sat down, Ranka then started doing my make-up. He lined my eyes with black eyeliner, then added some red eye shadow at the botton of my eyelid, because the mask was going to cover most of the top of my face. It took him a good hour to get my make up right, "And now for the lips." Ranka said, he got lipstick from nowhere, and gently applied it, he even did the thing when his tongue is on his upper lip because he is so concentrated. I knew better, because Ranka knew what he was doing...i hope. After what seemed like forever, Ranka pulled away and then held up the mirror, i gasped, and didnt believe it, i looked different, pretty. "Wow, nice job Ranka." i said, then got up, and looked at the time, "Its almost time. Um, ranka?" i looked at him, "Hm?" he looked at me as he was fixing his wig, "Uh, i have no idea where Ouran is." i sweat dropped, he laughed, "Oh, its ok, i was going to take you anyways, to spy on my daughter." he said, and he was proud of it. "Ok, well, i want to arrive abit later." i told him, "Ah, fashinably late, good thinking!" he said, we high fived and sat down watching a soap opera movie. "Ha! I told you akio will go with Tayuya!" Ranka pointed to me, "Oh be quiet, i still say Kaya, at least he knows thats his baby." i said, and ate chips, "Ooo, well played." Ranka said and drank his tea, we looked at the clock, "Party time!" he said then we got up, i put on my heels, and grabbed my purse. I walked down the steps, almost falling. "Woah!" i hed onto the rail. "Are you oko dear?" heard my mom, she had a garbage bag in her hand, "Yeah. How do i loko mom?" i asked and spun around abit, "Oh, youo look gorgeous sweetheart. Have fun tonight, but not too much." my mom said, and hugged me, i laughed and hugged back, "I will mom, i'll see you later." i told her and i pulled away, then me and ranka walked to the school.

**...OOO...**

Me and Ranka got to the school, and it was HUGE. "Damn, who had a pink attack and puked all over?" i asked as we walked to a grand hall. "Ok, well, im going to sneak around, and if you need help, call my cellphone, speed dial number, 2." and walked away, "Why did that sound so familiar? And when did he put his number on speed dial." i said out loud, then checked my phone, "Well, damn, he did put his number on speed dial." i said to myslef then walked up the steps, then i put on my heels, like hell i was going to walk this far in heels. "Show time." i whispered, then put on my mask, i walked up to the door way, showed my invitation and walked inside, "Too damn bright. What do they think they'll smuggle in? Technology." i said, i then heard a chuckle, "Nah, they just like flashy things." then a guy with red hair tied back, was wearing black dress pants, a red dress shirt with a black tie and jacket, and a mean looking face was next to me, but he had a smile. "I can tell, but big lights, flashy signs, arent me." i said, i looked at him, he had a surprised expression and a light blush, then i walked away, "Uh, wait!" he said, and caught up to me, "What?" i said, i still didnt like men, he was no exception, "Uh, i'm Ritsu, Ritsu Kasanoda." he bowed, "Didi." i told him and walked the hell away, sohe wouldnt catch up, i clenched my fists, i disliked men so much, the sight of them pissing me off suddenly, i took deep breathes and looked from behind the pillar, and saw haruhi. "Time to piss some people off." i mumbled, then walked to where haruhi was dancing with an other girl, and cut in, "Hey!" she said, which caused afew people to stare, and i led haruhi away, "Hello haruhi, how are you today?" i asked, "Didi?" she asked, "The one and only." i said, and grinned, she smiled an we danced, "How do you like it so far?" she asked as she spun me, "Its ok, too bright for my taste." i commented. "You get used to it." she replied, we danced, and i scared off other girls. "Oh yeah, and haruhi, i should of told you before, um, i hate men." i told her, she looked at me strange, "I knwo its weire, but i do, i have since i was young. I dont know if its because of my dad dying or my mother marrying again. Im still trying to figure it out." i sighed, "Its ok didi, everyone has something thy dont like, dont worry, i wont say anything." Haruhi told me, "Thanks haruhi. Oh and im going to start something." i said, and i whispered the plan to here, she went wide eyed, and looked at me weird, and shook her head, "Just be careful didi." she told me, i smiled and hugged her, "I will Haruhiu, i'll have your dad help me." i said, "My dad?" she questioned, "Yeah, he came with me to spy on you, he's over there." i spun us around and Haruhi saw her dad pigging out at the buffet. Haruhi sweat dropped, "I fam so sorry haruhi." i patte her back, "I'm ok, im going to have to hear about it later when we go home." she sighed, i laughed, and i could tell people were looking at us, so i decided to take a look at who was. The fan girls were, no doubt there, then 6 handsome guys were staring, but i made it seem like i wasnt looking. I know i hate men, but they are good looking, especially the tall one, im still a girl you know.


	4. Evil dance

**Please be kind to my story**

**it was just born**

**...OOO...**

Me and haruhi danced most of the time, and i could tell her fans were getting mad, "Ok, well, im going to leave, dont dance without me haruhi." i poked her nose playfully and winked as i went to the mini bar. "Cranberry juice please, with ice." i said, my japanese was getting good, i knew it was a good idea to listen to audio tapes when your sleeping! I leaned against the counter of the bar, and sighed, i reached into my purse and pulled out my lace fan i had. "Are you having a nice time, princess?" i heard a smooth voice, but it kind of ticked me off because one, it was a guy and two, he called me princess. "Yes, actually." i replied, as i looked at him, i wanted him to go away, "May i have this dance, princess?" i turned and saw it was the blonde guy, next to the one who had glasses, i was trying to figure out what to do, but then i decided, to hell with it, "Yes you may, kind prince." i smiled, even though it was fake, he didnt notice, he smiled, then i placed my hand in his, we walked out to the middle of the dance floor, soon a soft piano music started to play, i really wanted to push him away, i dont like men, i HATE them, I swallowed my pride and danced, i just knew Haruhi noticed my expression, even though the mask covered the upper half of my face. "Well, princess, i can tell i have not seen you before." the blonde said, "Uh, i just moved here, a friend of mine gave me an invitation and asked me to come, i rarely get out, so i thought it would be interesting experience for me." i said to him, and looked at him with eyes men cant resist: innocent. "A princess as beautiful as you shouldnt be wearing black." he said, i wanted to tell him off, i wanted to roll my eyes so much, but then it would mean breaking character, and as my dance teachers said: "Stay in character on stage until you get off stage." and i was going to do that, be in character the whole time. "Well, i dont like being like the other girls," i told him, as we spun around, "And, i dont consider myself a princess." i said, "Oh, but why?" he asked, "Because im a queen." i replied, he smiled and then we slowed as the music did also, he bowed, i curtsied. "If you'll excuse me, i have to use the ladies room." i said to him, batted my eyelashes abit and left. It took me 10 whole minutes to find the restroom, but Haruhi helped me. I washed the living day lights out of my hands, anoter thing about me, i dont like being touched by people i dont know. I sighed then looked at the mirror, i still looked amazing. Time for the show to actually begin. I texted Ranka and Haruhi, i was by the punch bowl, "So what did you need me for?" Haruhi asked, "I need your help to get this, hooked up." as i said this, i help up my neon green ipod. "Uh i can try, but its going to be difficult." Haruhi said, "Oh, let daddy help you Haruhi!" Ranka said as he took my ipod, i made sure it was set on the song i wanted, "Ok then, Haruhi, while your dad is getting that set up, i need your help."i said to her, "What is it?" she asked, "When i give the que, i need you to shut off and turn on the spot, but at the begining, turn off the lights, when you hear the song, turn them on, and the song starts off by a girl going ohhohoho, and then thats when i say a line and the music starts plpaying. Do you understand it so far?" i asked her, she nodded her head, "Ok, im going to get prepared, and you just, act natural." i said and walked away, she sighed and went to the light switch and waited, the ball, dance thing, what ever the hell you call it was going great. "This is just cheating waiting to happen." i mumbled as i was next to Ranka, who got it hooked up, "Got it Ranka?" i asked him, "Yes. Knock them dead daughter of mine!" he said, i laughed, then i went over to Haruhi after i texted saying where was she, and then i told her to get ready. She nodded. "No one is going to forget this." i chuckled and nodded to Haruhi, she turned off the lights, girls screamed, then Ranka pressed play, and the song began."

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

I was sitting on a chair that was in the middle of the stage, it was like a throne, so it helped alot, i was giggling to myself, i got out my fan and was fanning myself slowly, in a playful manor, soon the light was on me, i was going to have a good night, possibly get arrested, butnhey, at least i had fun, and i think that guy, um, Ritsu if i remember right, i think he liked me, so he might get me out, possibly, not entirely sure, but its worth a shot.

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
>akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no<br>chouten ni kunrin suru wa  
>yowai juuyon no oujo-sama<br>Once upon a time,  
>there was a 14-year-old queen<br>who reigned at the top  
>of a savage and ruthless kingdom<p>

I had my eyes closed as i sang the first part, i was abit nervous, but then i opened my eyes, i looked around, the other guests were looking at me, i smirked, and was actually enjoying this, i couldnt wait til the rest of the song, because this will be the talk of the host club, classrooms, and home for afew days. "Who is that girl?" "Her dress is so cute.", "I want to meet her." and other things that were said, afew snide comments that i wont say. because im too proper for that...yeah right, but im not going to say them, because those poeple are just ignorant, that i got the attention of all the guys and host club, Haruhi because she was watching me. I made a signal to her, she shut off the lights. I bolted from the chair and went to the nearest pillar, then Haruhi must be a fricken cat, because she knew i made a signal and turned on the lights.

kenran-gouka na choudohin  
>kao no yoku nita meshitsukai<br>aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN  
>subete ga subete kanojo no mono<br>With gorgeous and luxurious furniture,  
>a servant whose face strongly resembled hers,<br>and an adored horse whose name was Josephine,  
>the girl held ownership over everything<p>

I raised my leg like was going to wrap it round the pillar, and ran my hand down the pillar as i was raising my leg slowly, but when it got to the end, i stomped my foot and the lights went out. I ran to a table, got on it. Haruhi is my best friend now, she like knew, even though i did a crappy job at explaining what to do.

okane ga tarinaku natta nara  
>gumin domo kara shiboritore<br>watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa  
>shukusei shite shimae<br>If she should ever need more money,  
>she'd just wring more from her foolish populace.<br>If there should be anybody revolting against her,  
>she'd just order them purged out of her sight<p>

As i sang this, i had my fan out, and then closed it then started pointing to random people. I turned and danced abit, i swayed my hips smoothly, then sharply, jut like the excercises my dance teachers taught the class. I was just winging it. i turned but was moving my hips in a circular motion. "Wooo!" i heard and looked around, i saw the twins were jumping up and down, and laughing, "What a hussy." i heard a girl whisper, i got angry, _"Oh, i'll show you a hussy."_ i thought and then the lights went out, i jumped off the table and went to where i saw the one with glasses was. The lights turned on, and i put my hands on his shoulders, he had a surprised expression.

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"  
>Now kneel before me!"<p>

I looked at him then planted a kiss on his lips, i heard the girls gasp, i chuckled and pushed him away, the lights shut off, i felt sorry for Haruhi, she must of been tired of switching the lights on and off, on and off, on and off, and so on.

aku no hana karen ni saku  
>azayaka na irodori de<br>mawari no aware na zassou wa  
>aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku<br>A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most brilliant colors.<br>Those pitiful weeds around her,  
>ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer<p>

I appeared back on the throne chai when Haruhi turned the lights on again, and i was drinking my juice, because i had Ranka hold onto it, the lights went out again and i bolted the hell off the chair

boukun oujo ga koi suru wa  
>umi no mukou no aoi hito<br>dakedomo kare wa ringoku no  
>midori no onna ni hitomebore<br>The tyrannical queen was in love  
>with a person of blue on the other side of the sea.<br>However, he was taken at first sight  
>with a girl of green in the neighboring nation<p>

shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama  
>aru hi daijin o yobidashite<br>shizuka na koe de iimashita  
>"midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"<br>The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,  
>assembled her ministers one day,<br>and said to them in a quiet voice,  
>"Annihilate the nation of green."<p>

The lights shone on me and i was my the blonde haired guy, he was the perfect target for this, i put my hand on his cheek, he blushed, i got close to him, the girls gasped and inched towards up, i whispered the last part in his ear, then i ran away, but this time, the lights stood on, Haruhi must of gotten tired, i didnt blame her.

ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware  
>ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku<br>kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa  
>oujo ni wa todokanai<br>Countless houses were reduced to ashes,  
>and countless lives were lost.<br>The grief of the suffering people, however,  
>were unable to reach the queen's ears.<p>

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"  
>Oh my, it's snack time."<p>

I really like this part, because i sat on the buffet table, and that ad pigs in a blanket! Oh my god! But back to the song, i grabbed the weenie in a cresent roll and tok a bite as i said the last line.

aku no hana karen ni saku  
>kuruoshii irodori de<br>totemo utsukushii hana na no ni  
>aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai<br>A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most maniacal colors.<br>Although she was quite a beautiful flower,  
>ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns<p>

aku no oujo o taosubeku  
>tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru<br>ugou no karera o hikiiru wa  
>akaki yoroi no onna kenshi<br>The queen of evil must be overthrown,  
>so the people finally rose up to her.<br>The one leading the mobs  
>was a swordswoman wearing a red armor<p>

tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari  
>kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda<br>naganen no ikusa de tsukareta  
>heishitachi nado teki de wa nai<br>People's rage, accumulated for so long,  
>had enveloped the entire kingdom.<br>The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war,  
>were no match against the defiant rebels<p>

As i sang, i grabbed Haruhi's hand, she kind of yelped but then i told her, "Lets do i chain of peple!" she immediatly understood and grabbed the blonde haired guy, who grabbed the glasses guy, who grabbed twin 1, who grabbed twin 2, who grabbed the tall guy, who had the little blonde and so forth with everyone else, and i led them out to the garden, as i sang.

tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete  
>kashintachi mo nigedashita<br>kawaiku karen na oujo-sama  
>tsui ni toraerareta<br>Finally, the palace had been surrounded,  
>and the queen's vassals had all fled away.<br>The lovely and sweet-looking queen  
>was at last captured<p>

I started to form a circle, and then made another one, then another, til it was just me in the middle, girls were giggling, guys were laughinig, as they switched back and forth between their dates and me. I saw girls glare at me, i glared right back, its their date thats doing that by choice, not me. Ok, maybe i do want girls to look at me, not my fault they dont dress more out going.

"kono bureimono!"  
>How dare you! What insolence!"<p>

aku no hana karen ni saku  
>kanashige na irodori de<br>kanojo no tame no rakuen wa  
>aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku<br>A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most wretched colors.<br>Her paradise, built solely for her leisure,  
>ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away<p>

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
>akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no<br>chouten ni kunrin shite'ta  
>yowai juuyon no oujo-sama<br>Once upon a time,  
>there was a 14-year-old queen<br>who used to reign at the top  
>of a savage and ruthless kingdom<p>

I dont know how i did it, but i got out from the middle, and sang to myself, people were laughing were having a great time, tey acted drunk, i laughed like you wouldt believe when someone fell into the fountain, i held my side and walked into the maze, the smell of the roses was nice, and the breeze was to relaxing, i made it to the middle, and i saw a, damn, i forgot what it was called, um, i think its a masoleum? No, damn it, i keep getting cathedral, but i know its not it, damn, know what, im just going to call it the big ound space with a roof, since i was going to get pissed off if i kept thiking about it. "Screw the rules, i have money." i said to myself as i walked to the round space, the lights were on, and it was dimly lit, it was nice, white roses were on the rails, a mini chandelier was hanging from the middle. "Damn rich people." i mumbled, then i continued singing the song.

shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji  
>kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan<br>oujo to yobareta sono hito wa  
>hitori rouya de nani o omou<br>Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m.,  
>the time when the church's bell would toll.<br>What could she, who was once called the queen,  
>be thinking about in her jail cell alone?<p>

tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite  
>owari o tsugeru kane ga naru<br>minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu  
>kanojo wa kou itta<br>Finally, the time had come,  
>as the bell's sound signaled her end.<br>The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd,  
>made such delivery: <p>

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

"Oh my, it's snack time."

I swayed to the music, and soon, i was dancing by myself, it wouldnt have been the first time, but i sometimes wished i had a partner, but the only gus i would dance with are Zack, Blake and Chazz. I missed them alot, i looked at my phone and saw the picture of us, we tlked every night since i moved here, i know its been almost 2 weeks, but still, i missed my friends alot.

aku no hana karen ni chiru  
>azayaka na irodori de<br>nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru  
>aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume<br>A flower of evil scatters pitiably  
>in the most brilliant colors.<br>Later on, people would talk about her this way:  
>"Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!"<p>

I heard the last of the song play, i giggled and spun around. "A girl shouldnt be here alone." i heard a voice say, it was kind of creepy but then playful, i looked and saw someone with a cloak, he had a cat hand puppet. "Well, im not like most girls." i said, i immediatly knew it was a guy, so i didnt do anything, unless he did something to me first. 


End file.
